roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
HK51B
}} The HK51B is an American Carbine variant of the HK21. It is currently in the test place and unlocked by default. History The HK51B is an aftermarket carbine length conversion of the German Heckler & Koch HK21 general-purpose machine gun, made by F. J. Vollmer & Company Incorporated. The name of the weapon somewhat reflects H&K's naming conventions for their firearms, with the lone standout being the B'' at the end of the name standing for ''Bravo. Modifications include replacing the fixed stock with a retractable sliding stock, and shortening the barrel to 8.9 inches. For fixed-barrel models such as the one in Phantom Forces, these came with a modified MP5 handguard—specifically a "tropical" or "wide" style foregrip. Other than the barrel, foregrip, and stock, the HK51B was a HK21, featuring the same 1000 RPM rated fire rate and feed system. Only 30 HK51Bs were ever made, two of which were fitted with a quick-change barrel system. In-Game ''General Information The HK51B is yet another weapon from another weapon class that has been lumped in with the other carbines. In essence, it takes the HK21's recoil, then makes it far more direct. Where the HK21's recoil recovery rate is slow, leading to the weapon "walking" from side to side, the HK51B jumps around. Attachments, of course, cannot temper the HK51B's recoil, much like the HK21. Rate of fire (RoF) is incredibly high at 950 RPM. Damage is also high, with 41 at its peak, dropping to 25 ensuring that at any range the weapon is a four-shot kill (4SK), and up close, it is a 3SK, or even a 2SK to the head. However, range is somewhat poor, beginning to drop at 35 studs. Despite the short close range damage, damage dropoff is slow, allowing the weapon to 3SK out to about 65 studs. Because the weapon is a belt-fed, magazine capacity is top flight. Compared to other belt-fed weapons, it also reloads faster than them. However, compared to carbines, this means that the HK51B has the slowest reload in its class. Usage & Tactics The HK51B can be treated like a large MAC10. Both weapons handle poorly from the hip and while aiming down sights (ADS), and both weapons are high damage, high RoF weapons with a high level of lethality in close quarters. However, the HK51B is a heavier weapon, oriented towards defensive play. Defending objectives is relatively easy with the HK51B, though whether the bullets actually strike their target outside of 40 studs is another matter entirely. The HK51B cannot effectively hit targets outside of the 40 stud range without wasting ammunition, as the harsh recoil results in ineffective damage dealing. The HK51B can tap-fire to harass targets at long range, but this is inadvisable as per-shot recoil is much higher than the HK21, preventing truly effective tap-fire. With a muzzle velocity of 2200 studs/s, this is also low for a LMG, but average for a carbine. This makes long range assaults even more difficult to perform. With the weapon's performance established, the best real world situation for the weapon comes on maps like Warehouse where thin cover is abundant. The high penetration power of the 7.62x51mm NATO round has been greatly reduced with the HK51B's shortness, but even at 1.5 studs of penetration, quite a few obstacles can easily be penetrated. With such a high minimum damage and a high rate of fire, the HK51B can easily clear through most forms of thin cover, and can punch through corners to deal damage to targets long before they can connect shots with the wielder of the weapon. Conclusion The HK51B combines attractive performance statistics on paper, but the weapon lacks the recoil control necessary to be effective outside of short range, as the HK51B is unwieldy outside of close quarters. With practice, the HK51B can be treated as a lighter version of an HK21 or MG3KWS that can be used more aggressively due to its faster reload, but is still extremely competent in defensive roles such as locking down corridors. '''Pros & Cons' Pros: * Relatively high damage. * Large magazine and ammunition reserves. * High RoF—even higher than the HK21. * Fastest reload of any belt-fed weapon in the game. Cons: * Very slow reload time for its class. * High per-shot recoil. * Extremely high horizontal recoil. * Short maximum range. Trivia * Coming soon. 'References' Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Carbines